Te olvidé, pero sé que me ayudarás a recordar
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Harry es jugador profesional de Quidditch, en un partido es golpeado por una bludger. Cuando finalmente despierta, ha olvidado los ultimos 5 años de su vida... y el hecho de que está comprometido con su ex-némesis del colegio.
1. Prólogo

Copyrigth: La historia de Harry Potter y todo sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y no se cuantos más (Disney? Warner? Scholastic, etc). No obtengo dinero por esto y tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

N/A: Me apego a la historia hasta el final de las reliquias de la muerte, salvo el epílogo. Este es el primer fic, espero les guste, y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Y sin más demora... ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

 _"_ _¡Sonorus!_ _"_

"Damas y caballeros… ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima cuarta edición de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch!"

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Miles de banderas fueron ondeadas, los himnos de ambas naciones resonaron por todo el estadio, el enorme panel sobre el estadio mostró el marcador: BULGARIA: 0; INGLATERRA: 0.

"Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!" El ya conocido centenar veelas entró al campo y realizó su mágico baile para deleite de los espectadores.

"Damas y caballeros, agárrense de sus asientos para recibir a… ¡La mascota de Inglaterra!" Si quedaba algún espectador que aun estuviera bajo los efectos de las veelas, la aparición de la mascota de Inglaterra lo sacó de su ensoñación. En medio de un estallido de fuego apareció una bestia enorme, con escamas rugosas, negras y brillantes, ojos purpura, una cresta baja de puntas agudas a lo largo del lomo y una cola que acababa con una púa en forma de flecha. El animal aleteó furiosamente con sus enormes alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, dio una vuelta alrededor del estadio, dirigió una nueva llamarada al cielo y se posó en una enorme base sobre el estadio, en el extremo apuesto de donde estaban las veelas con aire ofendido por haber sido opacadas. (1)

"Una osada decisión de la selección Inglesa el traer a un dragón como mascota. ¡Y ahora recibamos a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! ¡Nikolova! ¡Iliev! ¡Todorov! ¡Ivanova! ¡Vasilev! ¡Volkov! yyyyyy ¡Krum!" Conforme iban siendo mencionados, los jugadores entraban al estadio en medio de los aplausos de los aficionados escarlata.

"¡Es hora de darle una cálida bienvenida a la selección inglesa! ¡Johnson! ¡Horton! ¡Flint! ¡Wood! ¡Broadmoore! ¡Keitch! yyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡Potter!" La entrada de los primeros seis jugadores fue aplaudida por los fanáticos de Inglaterra, pero el estruendo que resonó en todo el estadio fue ensordecedor al momento de que apareció el héroe del mundo mágico, "y desde la India, nos acompaña nuestro árbitro, el mundialmente conocido: ¡Phunsukh Wangdu!" Haciendo gala de un equilibrio envidiable, apareció sobre su escoba y con la ya conocida caja en el hombro izquierdo, un hombre delgado, cabello corto, de aspecto severo pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Cuando estuvo en medio de ambos equipos, Wangdu lanzó la caja al suelo, donde se abrió y las cuatro pelotas salieron volando, pitó el silbato en cuanto vio que la snitch desapareció de la vista.

"¡Y comienza el partido! Johnson se hace con la quaffle, pase a Flint, Horton, Johnson de nuevo, ¡gran jugada de Todorov!, se la pasa a Iliev, Nikolova, Iliev, ¡Flint!, Johnson, Horton, Johnson, ¡Todorov otra vez! Iliev, Nikolova, ¡Wood detiene un tanto! Se la pasa a Horton…"

El partido continuó muy disputado una hora más, sin que ningún equipo consiguiera marcar: los cazadores esquivando las bludgers y a los jugadores del equipo contrario y pasando la pelota, los golpeadores tratando de derribar a los cazadores del otro equipo, y los buscadores dando vueltas alrededor del campo en busca de la snitch.

"Damas y caballeros, tal parece que nos encontramos ante dos grandes equipos, donde ninguno piensa dar su brazo a torcer, buena defensa de Ivanova, se la pasa a Nikolova, Todorov-" Su voz quedó ahogada de pronto cuando todo el estadio comenzó a gritar escandalosamente, "parece que Krum ha visto la snitch, inmediatamente es seguido por Potter ¡Es la snitch!" La multitud enloquece mientras Krum y Potter van casi hombro con hombro haciendo complicadas maniobras para perseguir a la snitch que parece no estar dispuesta a dejarse atrapar, "mientras ambos buscadores persiguen la snitch, el juego sigue señores, y los golpeadores parecen debatirse entre atacar a los cazadores o a los buscadores, Vasilev se decide por Potter, Potter la esquiva pero ahora Krum tiene la ventaja, Inglaterra tiene la quaffle, Broadmore y Keitch parece que planean algo, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Es un dopplebeater defense dirigido al buscador búlgaro! (2) Krum logra esquivarlo pero-"

" _Vamos, Harry, concéntrate, ésta es tu primer final de Quidditch, casi alcanzas a Krum, vamos, la snitch está ahí adelante, ¿por qué Krum se va?"_

¡PUM!

El estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos en los que sólo hubo silencio. Después comenzó el caos. El público enloqueció mientras el árbitro silbaba tiempo muerto y Krum se lanzaba en picada para detener a Harry que se precipitaba inconsciente hacia el suelo. Los medimagos ya estaban esperando.

* * *

Cuando Harry Potter despertó, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba muerto, pues no se explicaba por qué aquella hermosa creatura de piel pálida y cabello casi blanco estaba junto a él como si fuera un ángel guardián. Cuando se movió para preguntarle si era un ángel, un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza y todo volvió a oscurecerse.

La segunda vez que Harry despertó, estaba solo, el ángel se había ido, pero supo que no estaba muerto porque tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza, y parecía estar en una especie de ¿hospital? Se volteó para buscar sus lentes, y en ese momento, una serie de pitidos empezaron a sonar, provocándole más dolor de cabeza, unos segundos después, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Ya con sus gafas, Harry vio lo que parecían ser dos Sanadores, dos enfermeras, Hermione, Ron y ¿Malfoy?

La mirada de Harry se volvió roja al ver a uno de los culpables de la muerte de Dumbledore, en medio de su enojo y su prisa por levantarse, no se dio cuenta de que frente a él no tenía a un muchacho de 16 años, si no a uno de 22. "¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú los dejaste entrar! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Sabía que planeabas algo! ¡Lo supe todo el año!" Harry apartó con furia a los sanadores y caminó hacia Malfoy con las manos extendidas y toda la intención de ahorcarlo.

Draco regresaba del baño cuando escuchó el pitido de las alarmas que indicaban que Harry había despertado, y corrió a su habitación solo para encontrarse que la mirada confundida de Harry cambiaba a una de desprecio acompañada de unas palabras que nunca esperó oír del él. Draco estaba en shock, no podía moverse, no entendía por qué Harry, _su Harry_ , le decía esas cosas ni por qué iba hacia él con toda la intención de ahorcarlo, lo cual hubiera pasado de no haber sido por el desmaius que recibió el azabache.

Cuando Draco reaccionó, estaba en el pasillo de San Mungo con órdenes de los sanadores de no volver a entrar hasta que le dijeran. Entonces comprendió que Harry lo había olvidado, que ya no lo veía como su prometido, si no como aquel chico asustado de 16 años con la misión de matar a Dumbledore. En cuanto lo comprendió, él mismo se sintió como ese chiquillo asustado que fue, cinco años atrás.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

1- Es el Hébrido Negro, dragón nativo del Reino Unido, mide aproximadamente 9 metros. La descripción la encontré en "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos."

2- Dopplebeater defense: jugada donde ambos golpeadores le pegan a una bludger para obtener mayor potencia. Harry se llevó un buen golpe.

Bueno, no me maten, apenas empiezo, y ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo. Todos sus comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos. Esta historia no es solo para mí, es para ustedes. Gracias :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Draco

Bueno, antes de comenzar, quisiera presumirles mi hermoso y sensual blog, y ya que al parecer aquí no puedo colocar ligas electrónicas les dejo la url con espacios en vez de puntos: drarryparadise tumblr com

Y ahora sin más... ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Draco**_

Draco estaba terminando de arreglarse. Estaba usando una elegante -y muy cara- túnica blanca en un intento de estar a juego con los colores del equipo de Harry –blanco y rojo-, pero el rojo había quedado descartado porque según él, usar algo rojo era muy Gryffindor, excepto por los boxers de Harry, claro está.

Hacía ya una hora que Harry se había ido con la excusa de "yo tengo que estar temprano, esté arreglado o no", y se había marchado sin siquiera intentar peinar su rebelde cabellera. Draco jamás lo admitiría, pero amaba ese nido de pájaros que Harry tenía por cabello, y más cuando éste estaba más alborotado por haber estado volando o por que el moreno se pasaba los dedos a través de el en un gesto de preocupación, o por ciertas actividades que lo involucraban a él, a Harry y una cama.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su aspecto, Draco salió de la tienda que compartía con Harry y se encaminó hacia el estadio. Sabía que llamaba la atención, se había arreglado con especial esmero ya que era una ocasión importante. El primer mundial de Harry como buscador de la selección inglesa, el primer mundial después de la guerra, e Inglaterra había llegado a la final, y la verdad era que estaba bastante emocionado aunque no lo demostrara.

Minutos después, estaba en su asiento, desde donde veía todo el estadio, junto al ministro, esperando a que comenzara el partido, cuando escuchó una voz resonar en todo el estadio, dando la bienvenida al partido. Observó el baile de las veelas y como éstas afectaban a los demás magos, río divertido ante el hecho de éstas afectaban a ellos pero a él no, y después vio como todos salían de su ensoñación con la primera llamarada del hébrido negro que era la mascota de Inglaterra. Draco sonrió de lado, sólo a Harry podría ocurrírsele la idea de sugerir un dragón como mascota de un equipo de Quidditch.

Escuchó los nombres de los jugadores búlgaros, seguidos por los de los ingleses, se puso cada vez más nervioso conforme éstos hacían su entrada, hasta que salió _él_. El héroe del mundo mágico, _su héroe._ Draco no pudo –ni quiso- reprimir la enorme sonrisa que iluminó su cara cuando Harry volteó a verlo desde su escoba y le guiñó un ojo, amaba verlo volar y amaba esa sonrisa de niño en navidad que Harry ponía cada vez que volaba.

El partido dio inicio y Draco se acomodó en su asiento, dedicándole toda su atención a Harry, había ido a todos los partidos y sabía que ambos equipos eran muy buenos y que el partido estaría muy reñido, así que no se sorprendió cuando transcurrió toda una hora sin que algún equipo anotara un tanto. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el alboroto que indicaba que los buscadores iban tras la snitch, vio como la expresión de Harry cambiaba de simple concentración a una de concentración y euforia, se levantó de su asiento para poder observar mejor, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco: uno de los golpeadores búlgaros le había lanzado un bludger a Harry. Apenas le dio tiempo de sentirse aliviado de que la esquivara cuando notó que los golpeadores ingleses le lanzaban otra bludger a Krum, sabía que él la esquivaría, pero Harry no podría verla a tiempo, presa del pánico se inclinó sobre la baranda y le gritó una advertencia que sabía que no sería escuchada.

Draco sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, y vio todo en cámara lenta: Krum alejándose, la bludger alcanzando su objetivo, la confusión seguida por la sorpresa que reflejó la cara de Harry antes de caer inconsciente al vacío, vio como Harry era atrapado por Krum y llevado ante los medimagos. El ver a los medimagos le hizo reaccionar, tan rápido como pudo bajó hasta el campo de juego, llegó cuando los medimagos terminaban de subir a Harry a la camilla, sentía el corazón desbocado y la sangre en los oídos, acompañó a los medimagos hasta la zona de enfermería dentro del estadio, donde se quedó en una esquina para dejarlos trabajar.

Draco estuvo varios minutos –que se le hicieron horas- sentado viendo a los medimagos trabajar, los vio lanzar diversos hechizos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, algunos de ellos emitían alguna luz azulada o rojiza, vio como la herida y la sangre que tenía en la cabeza desaparecían y vio como uno de los medimagos se acercó para decirle que iban a llamar a una unidad de traslado para llevarlo a San Mungo, pero que podía quedarse con él mientras llegaba.

En cuanto le dieron permiso, Draco fue a sentarse junto a la cama donde yacía Harry, estaba atardeciendo y el calor del sol en la espalda le daba una ligera sensación reconfortante. Lo tomo de la mano y se la besó "resiste Harry, has sobrevivido a cosas peores, no me dejes…" se encontraba al borde del llanto cuando vio que Harry abría los ojos y lo miraba de una forma curiosa, parecía querer decir algo pero en vez de eso soltó un grito ahogado y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Los medimagos sacaron a Draco de la enfermería, y le dijeron que en media hora podía aparecerse en San Mungo y buscar la habitación 426, donde sería internado Harry. Un poco a regañadientes, y para hacer algo de tiempo, decidió ir a la madriguera, sabía que los Weasley estarían muertos de la preocupación ya que de seguro habían estado escuchando la transmisión del partido por la radio. Se apareció frente a aquel edificio que en algún momento despreció pero ahora era el lugar donde había conocido el amor de una familia, para evitar preocuparlos demasiado recurrió a su antigua mascara Malfoy, y apenas había levantado la mano para llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió revelando a una muy preocupada Molly "Draco, querido, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué no estás con Harry?" requirió de todo su autocontrol el no echarse a llorar ahí mismo, y lo más tranquilamente que pudo dijo "está siendo trasladado a San Mungo, me dijeron que podía ir en media hora, así que decidí venir a avisarles, estará en la habitación número 426."

"Ay querido, justamente salíamos hacia San Mungo cuando llegaste" Draco la miró extrañado "pero, ¿cómo sabían-?" se calló en cuanto vio que ella negaba con la cabeza "es Hermione, todos no preocupamos muchísimo en cuanto escuchamos lo que pasó, pero para ella fue tal la impresión que le comenzaron las contracciones y Ron decidió llevarla al hospital," su máscara de aparente tranquilidad se quebró un poco ante la sorpresa, pero se repuso rápidamente, "en ese caso, vayamos todos de una vez," y se encaminó a la zona de apariciones seguido de Molly, Arthur y Percy. Cuando llegaron a la recepción del hospital mágico, los Weasley preguntaron por Hermione mientras que Draco se dirigía a la cuarta planta luego de un simple "nos vemos luego."

Pasaron otros diez minutos para que le dejaran ver a Harry luego de haber llegado a la habitación, el medimago le dijo que podía esperar junto a él hasta que llegara la familia Weasley para poder hablar con todos juntos. Nuevamente se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano, lo miró y pensó que bien podría estar dormido y que podría despertarlo con un beso como a él le gustaba, pero en vez de eso se quedó a su lado susurrándole palabras de amor, de súplica y de ánimo hasta quedarse dormido.

Varias horas después, Draco sintió como una mano lo sacudía levemente para despertarlo, se enderezó y vio a una enfermera regordeta y de rostro amable que le decía que el medimago quería hablar con él y la familia Weasley, tras un ligero asentimiento se levantó y dio un suave beso a Harry en la frente. Caminó todavía adormilado hasta una puerta que había al final del pasillo, donde ya estaban Molly, Arthur y la comadreja –Ron, no la comadreja- "bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos hablar; el golpe que recibió el señor Potter fue bastante fuerte, a pesar de los hechizos escudo que utilizan los jugadores profesionales, sufrió una severa fractura de cráneo y daño cerebral. Ahora bien, ambas lesiones fueron eficazmente sanadas por los medimagos del estadio, sin embargo, no sabemos qué efecto tendrá esto a largo plazo en la mente del señor Potter, las lesiones de este tipo son un asunto delicado puesto que éstos afectan al cerebro, y pueden presentarse algunas complicaciones aún si físicamente el cerebro es sanado. Entre las posibles complicaciones están: que tarde un largo periodo de tiempo en despertar, puede que incluso no despierte, que pierda la capacidad del habla, que no pueda moverse, y la pérdida de memoria a corto o largo plazo, entre otros. En el mejor de los casos despertará en unas horas sin ninguna complicación, de momento sólo nos queda esperar."

Después de escuchar la explicación del medimago, los cuatro regresaron a la habitación de Harry, en esta ocasión fueron los Weasley quienes se quedaron junto a él, mientras que Draco se sentó en una esquina con su vieja mascara Malfoy nuevamente en su lugar. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Harry no despertaba? No, despertaría, había sobrevivido a dos avada kedavra, esto no es nada en comparación, pero ¿y si despertaba y no recordaba nada? ¿Si no recordaba que era un mago, que era el héroe del mundo mágico? ¿Si no recordaba a sus amigos? ¿Si no lo recordaba a él? No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Recordó el día que se conocieron, en el callejón Diagon, cuando comenzó la rivalidad entre ellos, en el tren, la pelea en su sexto curso, cuando él se negó a identificarlo en Malfoy Manor, cuando Harry testificó a su favor ante el Wizengamot, cuando se hicieron amigos, su primer beso, su primera vez…

Sabía que había cometido muchos errores, y había sido Harry quien primero lo había perdonado, quien le había enseñado que su pasado no determinaba quien era, que podía cambiar, que podía amar y que merecía ser amado. Finalmente recordó el día que Harry se había presentado en Malfoy Manor por la mañana para decirle que tenían un día muy largo por delante y lo había llevado por toda Inglaterra a ver casas que él había previamente seleccionado "quiero vivir contigo Draco, y sé lo exigente que eres, así que he descartado algunas de antemano y he dejado sólo aquellas ' _dignas de un Malfoy_ '" le había dicho con una amplia sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo y levantó la mirada para ver al hombre que amaba, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se fueron los Weasley, pero ahora estaba a solas con él, así que se acercó y por primera vez desde el accidente dejó salir todas las lágrimas que le quemaban por dentro "yo sé que despertarás, eres Harry-el-jodido-héroe-del-mundo-mágico-Potter, y quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré así como tú me ayudaste a mí, te cuidaré como tu cuidaste de mí."

Al día siguiente, cuando los señores Weasley llegaron a visitar Harry, lo encontraron tal cual lo dejaron el día anterior, y a Draco dormido con la cabeza recargada en la cama. La señora Weasley lo movió suavemente para despertarlo, "cielo, no tienes muy buen aspecto, ¿has comido algo?" ante la negativa del joven, continuó "¿por qué no vas a comer, y de paso cambias tu ropa por algo más cómodo?" en cuanto vio que iba a protestar añadió "no te preocupes por Harry, nosotros nos quedaremos con él hasta que regreses, y te avisaremos si algo pasa," tras pensarlo un poco asintió levemente, y dio un ligero beso a Harry en la frente "volveré pronto," y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

No se sentía con fuerzas para aparecerse, así que se dirigió a la chimenea del hospital, lanzo los polvos flu y dijo "Potter Cottage," para luego salir por la chimenea de su ahora hogar. Llegó a una estancia elegantemente decorada pero que daba una sensación de calidez, "¡Kreacher!" el mencionado elfo apareció frente a él ante el llamado, "¿Qué es lo que desea el amo Draco?" dijo mientras hacia un reverencia, "prepara la mesa para uno, Harry está en el hospital y necesito regresar lo más pronto posible con él, tomaré un baño y me iré después de comer" exclamó en un tono monocorde. "¿Que el amo Harry está-" "si, en el hospital, ahora ve y haz lo que se te ordenó" respondió fríamente, "como guste al amo" el elfo desapareció luego de hacer otra reverencia. Sabía que el elfo no tenía la culpa y que no debía desquitarse con él, pero no se sentía con fuerza para no echarse a llorar si alguien más mencionaba a Harry, aunque el haber ido a la casa que compartía con él no había sido muy buena idea, la casa estaba inundada con su presencia, colores cálidos –algo Gryffindor- y cosas tiradas por aquí y por allá, y el olor de su loción en la habitación. No, en definitiva no había sido buena idea, por lo que tomó una ducha lo más rápido que pudo y regresó a la habitación para ponerse un poco de ropa muggle –un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y una cazadora- que aún a su pesar era más cómoda que la tradicional vestimenta de mago. Minutos más tarde estaba en el comedor, contándole lo sucedido a Kreacher entre bocado y bocado, en cuanto terminó dio órdenes a Kreacher de mantener limpia la casa y comida preparada antes de regresar a San Mungo.

En los días que siguieron se estableció una rutina en la habitación 426: Draco solía quedarse todo el tiempo en la habitación hablando con Harry o leyendo todo cuanto le fuera posible relacionado con lesiones en el cerebro, a las seis llegaba alguna visita y él se iba a la cabaña a darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa, comer algo y regresaba a las siete, aunque usualmente las visitas se iban después de las ocho, y cada hora entraba alguna enfermera o algún sanador a comprobar el estado de salud del moreno. La mayoría de las visitas era alguien de la familia Weasley, pero también fueron a verlo Andrómeda y Teddy –quien estuvo todo el rato abrazando a uno o a otro y diciéndole a su padrino que se despertara-, el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra y el equipo de Quidditch de Harry –Puddlemere United-, antiguos miembros del ED, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y algunos profesores de Hogwarts; a partir del tercer día fueron a visitarlo Ron y Hermione, ya recuperada, con la pequeña Rose en brazos, los Weasley –por orden de Molly- le llevaban a Draco comida cada que podían, para que también desayunara y cenara en el hospital.

Una tarde, aproximadamente tres semanas después del accidente, estaba Draco leyendo mientras Ron y Hermione estaban con Harry cuando entró un medimago y les pidió hablar con ellos, por lo que los tres salieron al pasillo con gesto aprensivo, el hecho de que el mago estuviera visiblemente nervioso no ayudo a tranquilizarlos. "Como saben, esta es una situación delicada, me apena mucho tener que decirles que si el señor Potter no da muestras de comenzar a despertar en las próximas veinticuatro horas es muy posible que ya no despierte-" Draco se quedó helado, no era posible que Harry no despertara, ¿o sí? "-por lo que ustedes, como su familia más cercana deberán decidir si llevarlo a alguna casa o dejarlo aquí internado o-" el joven rubio no lo dejó continuar, "¡No!, ni siquiera lo mencione, el despertará, ¿me escucha?, ¡yo sé que él despertará!" dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo hacia el baño, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, necesitaba calmarse, pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo recordó aquella ocasión en que Harry y él se había peleado en sexto año y eso lo alteró aún más, decidió mojarse la cara para calmarse un poco.

Minutos más tarde, ya más tranquilo, Draco regresaba del baño cuando escuchó el pitido de las alarmas que indicaban que Harry había despertado, y corrió a la habitación, Granger y Weasley ya estaban ahí junto con un puñado de enfermeras y medimagos. Sintió un alivio inmenso al pensar en que por fin había despertado y entró rápidamente solo para encontrarse que la expresión confundida de Harry cambiaba a una de desprecio acompañada de unas palabras que nunca esperó oír del él. Draco estaba en shock, no podía moverse, el dolor que sintió ante tal muestra de odio lo dejo completamente helado, no entendía la razón de aquello y apenas y notó que la intención de Harry al ir hacia él era ahorcarlo, pero una de las enfermeras reaccionó lanzándole un rápido desmaius al moreno mientras los sanadores sacaban a Draco de la habitación con órdenes de no entrar hasta que se le indicara.

Una vez fuera, su cerebro reaccionó, ¿Por qué Harry se comportaba así?, y entonces recordó ' _entre las posibles complicaciones está la pérdida de memoria a corto o largo plazo,'_ ¿no había dicho eso el medimago en los primeros días que Harry estuvo internado?, ¿acaso no había leído en varios libros que aquello era de esperarse? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry había olvidado los últimos años de su vida, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero aun lo culpaba por la muerte de Dumbledore. Hacía solo unos minutos que había recordado al Harry de dieciséis años y ahora así era como Harry lo veía a él, un chiquillo de dieciséis años asustado, y por segunda vez en el día así se sintió. La comprensión de la situación le llego como un golpe, por lo que solo pudo recargarse en la pared y ya sin fuerzas, resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

Así fue como lo encontró Hermione media hora después, y aunque intentó componer una expresión de indiferencia, era obvio que estaba bastante alterado, y las palabras de la chica no lo tranquilizaron como ella esperaba "los medimagos dicen que se pondrá bien, puede moverse bien y hablar bien, pero no saben si recuperará la memoria-" fue interrumpida por la llegada del medimago, "lo lamento mucho señor Malfoy, pero vista la reacción del señor Potter al verlo, no es recomendable que se acerque a él hasta haberle aclarado las cosas y que se muestre un tanto más tranquilo, se deberá quedar un par de días más en observación y muy posiblemente después se le dé el alta, sin embargo, deberá trasladarse a algún lugar que le sea familiar de la época de la que tiene sus últimos recuerdos, por lo que lo único que puedo sugerirle es que vaya a casa a descansar y espere hasta que algún medimago le autorice acercársele."

Ante las miradas compasivas que le dirigían Granger y el medimago solo fue capaz de asentir y alejarse por el pasillo. Apenas y fue consciente de que caminó hasta la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flu, reaccionó cuando escuchó que lo llamaban "¿Draco?" levantó la vista para admirar a la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación, "Madre," dijo, y entonces se derrumbó.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

N/A: bueno pues, antes que nada gracias por leerme, espero no se les haya hecho pesado, quise contar las cosas desde la perspectiva de Draco para darle contexto a la historia, más adelante será solo la historia sin capítulos repetidos desde otra perspectiva. Como habrán notado, me explayo bastante a la hora de escribir, así que esto va para largo.

Fenixsly, MusloveDrarry, MuzThompson: muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :'D la verdad es que me emocioné bastante, y debo admitir que me dieron más ganas de escribir, y bueno aquí está, espero les haya gustado :3

Antes de irme… tengo ganas de hacerles un poco de spoiler, así que si no les gusta que les hagan spoiler, dejen de leer en este momento ok? ;)

Spoiler 1: esto va a ser como contar dos historias en una, porque es la historia de cómo Draco busca reconquistar a Harry, y la historia de cómo se enamoraron por primera vez y todo lo que vivieron, e iré intercalando pedacitos de la segunda, así como en este capítulo.

Spoiler 2: el capítulo dos se llama "Weasley" (está siendo escrito) y tengo los 'bocetos' de otros 3 aunque aún no sé en qué orden aparecerán (recordando, Hogwarts, y Narcisa).


	3. Capítulo 2: Weasley

Aquí les traigo su regalo de navidad adelantado, no me crucien por la tardanza :( antes de comenzar solo quiero aclarar que lo que está en cursivas son recuerdos de Harry… Ahora si…

* * *

 ** _Weasley_**

Harry despertó por tercera vez. Sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado mientras se aparecía o algo así, le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía excesivamente mareado, como cuando se apareció por primera vez con el profesor Dumbledore. O como si se hubiera estrellado en el suelo con una moto voladora.

"¡Hagrid!" exclamó mientras se incorporaba a toda velocidad.

El gritó sonó bastante rasposo, sobresaltando a la enfermera, quien apenas consiguió atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo, ya que el movimiento había provocado que la habitación diera vueltas ante sus ojos y perdiera el equilibrio. Nuevamente las alarmas que indicaban que había despertado volvieron a sonar, y para cuando el medimago ingresó a la habitación, Harry ya estaba de nuevo recostado, aunque bastante desorientado.

"Hagrid…" ésta vez fue sólo un susurro, pero bastante angustiado. Recordaba haber visto a Voldemort desvaneciéndose, a Hagrid en el suelo, haberse estrellado y recordaba haber escuchado dos voces que no reconoció "Hagrid, ¿Dónde está Hagrid?" dijo mientras observaba una habitación que no reconocía dar vueltas ante sus ojos "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tranquilícese señor Potter. Se encuentra en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Y su amigo Hagrid se encuentra perfectamente…"

"¿San Mungo? Pero… ¿y Voldemort? Nos perseguían los mortífagos y Hagrid cayó y yo caí en la moto-"

"Señor Potter, por favor tranquilícese" lo interrumpió la enfermera mientras el medimago vertía una poción en una copa.

"Beba esto señor Potter, le ayudará a tranquilizarse" dijo el medimago mientras le ofrecía la copa. Harry lo miró con desconfianza y luego a la copa, pero bebió de todas formas, esperaba algún mejunje asqueroso pero la poción sabía ligeramente dulce, casi como vino…

Vino…

 _Vino…_

 _"¡Es vino de elfo, Potter!, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes cocinar y no sabes lo que es el vino de elfo?" Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras escuchaba esa voz teñida con su característico tono de burla, pero además con un toque de cariño a diferencia de antaño, de igual forma no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente estúpido. Levantó la vista para ver lo que ya se imaginaba, una sonrisa de suficiencia y un brillo travieso en unos hermosos ojos grises "aun tienes mucho que aprender Potter, pero no te preocupes, me han dicho que soy un buen maestro" continuó aquella voz mientras tanto el brillo travieso en los ojos grises como el sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry se incrementaban…_

"¿Qué-? ¿Pero qué-?" aquello había pasado de manera fugaz por su mente, dejándole un intenso dolor en la sien izquierda, pero él no lograba ubicarlo de nada, si tan solo le dejara de doler la cabeza. Sabía que llevarse una mano a la cabeza no serviría de nada, pero igual lo hizo.

"Señor Potter." La voz del medimago lo regresó a la realidad. "Soy el Sanador Johnson, y soy el sanador encargado de llevar su caso-"

"Pero Voldemort-"

"Está muerto." La seriedad en los ojos del medimago desconcertó a Harry. Según él, hacía sólo unas horas o días a lo mucho que lo había visto persiguiéndolo, a punto de matarlo. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto? ¿Acaso su varita había hecho más magia por su cuenta y lo había matado?

"Pero-"

"Señor Potter, ¿me haría el favor de guardar silencio y escucharme, o tendré que lanzarle un hechizo silenciador?" nuevamente la seriedad en las expresión del medimago lo desconcertó, y le hizo saber que el mago hablaba en serio, por lo que simplemente cerró la boca y asintió, el medimago continuó: "bien. Voldemort está muerto, usted lo derrotó. No se preocupe, usted no lo mató," añadió ante la muda pregunta del paciente. "Pero ya habrá tiempo para esa historia luego. debe saber que la guerra ya terminó y el mundo mágico está en paz, al menos de momento," el nudo en el pecho de Harry se aflojó un poco ante las palabras del medimago, pero seguía preocupado por Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, todos aquellos que esa noche se arriesgaron por él, y aunque la poción le impedía entrar en pánico, no puedo reprimir un gesto de angustia, ante lo que el medimago continuó "veo que sigue preocupado, dejaré que haga sus preguntas en cuanto termine. Actualmente usted es un joven de veintidós años, es jugador profesional de Quidditch, y en un partido sufrió una severa fractura de cráneo, que aunque fue sanada, presenta secuelas a nivel mental, a juzgar por lo que he visto, en su caso es pérdida de memoria, dígame, ¿qué fecha es la última que recuerda?, ¿qué es lo último que recuerda?"

¿Veintidós años?, ¿jugador de Quidditch? La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de preguntas pero intentó concentrase. "Yo- julio de 1997, finales de julio. Habían ido a recogerme antes de mi cumpleaños para llevarme a una casa de seguridad y hubo una emboscada. En algún momento Voldemort me alcanzó pero de pronto se desvaneció y Hagrid estaba en el suelo, y yo caí con la moto, y oí dos voces pero no recuerdo de quienes son y no sé qué fue de mis amigos y yo-" Harry comenzaba a preocuparse de nuevo, pero la poción no lo dejaba alterarse demasiado, y le seguía doliendo la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Le informo que ha olvidado casi cinco años exactos, estamos a 29 de agosto de 2002," y antes de preocupar más al paciente decidió añadir rápidamente "pero no hay de qué preocuparse, sus recuerdos regresarán paulatinamente, aunque si lo desea, existen algunos métodos para acelerar el proceso, como la legeremancia o los pensaderos."

'Vaya, que consuelo' pensó Harry antes de sentir una punzada de dolor al recordar al profesor con el que se había sumergido tantas veces en recuerdos ajenos en el último año, no, hace cinco años, para luego sentir una punzada de odio por aquel que intentó enseñarle oclumancia y que había resultado ser un asesino.

"¿Señor Potter?"

"¿Qué? Lo siento, continúe por favor."

"Como le decía, sus recuerdos regresaran gradualmente, aunque puede que no en un orden especifico. ¿Le duele la cabeza cierto?" Harry asintió levemente.

"Y si no me equivoco, antes de que el dolor empezara usted recordó algo, vio algo que no logró ubicar ¿cierto?" un nuevo asentimiento. "Bueno, ahí tiene la primera prueba," dijo sonriendo por primera vez, "tiene su edad y su buena salud física a su favor, con el tiempo recordará más cosas y el dolor, aunque al principio es normal, deberá disminuir. Bueno, basta de tanta cháchara, ahora que ya sabe lo más importante, responderé sus preguntas, las que pueda, pero una a la vez."

Una a la vez. ¿Sólo una? Harry tenía mil preguntas. Trató de aclarar su mente. El medimago había dicho que Hagrid estaba bien, así que podría preguntar más por él luego, ahora lo que más quería saber era si Ron y Hermione estaban bien. Abrió la boca para preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a los tres, y un segundo después la cara de Harry estaba cubierta por una espesa mata de cabello castaño y todo él en medio de un abrazo. El alivio que sintió Harry en ese momento fue inmenso, tanto por la situación tan familiar como por saber que ella estaba viva.

"¡Harry! ¡Por fin despiertas! Estábamos tan preocupados, otra vez," dijo la castaña mientras se separaba de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Estoy bien Hermio-" Harry fue interrumpido por el shock de ver a su amiga ya adulta y no como la adolescente que había visto por última vez bebiendo poción multijugos hacia sólo unas horas –según él, aun no asimilaba el haber perdido cinco años de recuerdos-

"¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Qué tengo?" preguntó ella ante la expresión de su amigo.

"Yo- ah- al parecer tienes veintidós años," titubeó ante la desconcertante situación.

"Y no es la única, hermano, tú y yo también," añadió una voz conocida aunque ligeramente más grave de lo que recordaba.

Harry estiró el cuello para ver por encima del hombro de Hermione. "Ron, ¡estás vivo! Y- ¡qué alto estás!"

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos visitantes, el medimago decidió intervenir antes de que se desatara alguna discusión, "el señor Potter no recuerda los últimos cinco años de su vida-" Hermione ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con las manos mientras que Ron exclamó un 'no' apenas audible, el medimago continuó "-pero esto no es permanente, como le comentaba a él, sus recuerdos regresarán paulatinamente, y existen algunos métodos para ayudarlo en este proceso," Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza, mientras que él solo desvió la mirada, "de momento lamento mucho tener que pedirles que se retiren, ya que debemos hacerle algunas pruebas al señor Potter, si todo sale bien y no surge algún inconveniente en las próximas horas, mañana mismo puede regresar a casa, de ser posible al lugar en el que vivía hace cinco años."

La joven pareja intercambió una mirada indescifrable, para luego asentir en dirección al sanador. Hermione abrazó nuevamente a Harry, y le dio un beso en la frente "cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana." Cuando ella lo soltó se acercó Ron y le dio un rápido abrazo y un golpe en el hombro "es bueno verte despierto, y no te alteres, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, pero será luego," Harry solo fue capaz de asentir brevemente, y salieron de la habitación tras una última sonrisa de despedida.

El resto de la tarde fue ligeramente desesperante para Harry, se sentía de nuevo en Hogwarts, aunque en lo que menos le agradaba, exámenes. Fue sometido a diversas pruebas para estudiar su memoria a corto plazo, los recuerdos de su vida en general, atención y muchas otras cosas que quien sabe para qué eran. Cuando finalmente lo dejaron ir a dormir, se quedó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 _Harry caminaba a través de lo que parecía ser un bosque, era de noche, y a pesar de ser luna llena, estaba muy oscuro debido al follaje. No necesitaba ver el camino para llegar a su destino, lo había recorrido suficientes veces para saberlo de memoria. Cuando llegó al claro en medio del bosque, le sorprendió ver cuán diferente se veía de noche a como se veía de día, especialmente por aquellos puntos de luz danzando en la parte baja de los árboles, tras dar un vistazo alrededor, Harry se recostó sobre la hierba cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acostando viendo las estrellas y las pequeñas luces en los árboles, cuando un suave murmullo atravesó el silencio de la noche._

 _"¿Paseo nocturno?"_

 _Harry hizo su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder ver a su acompañante, no lo escuchó llegar, pero no le sorprendió que estuviera ahí. La pálida piel de Draco a la luz de la luna le hacía parecer un fantasma en medio del bosque, Harry se perdió unos segundos en la plata de sus ojos antes de contestar, "no podía dormir."_

 _"¿Y por qué no me despertaste?" Draco se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y los brazos como soporte, e imitó a Harry que había regresado su vista a las estrellas._

 _"No quería molestarte"_

 _"Sabes que no me molestas. Bueno, de hecho sí, me molesta el hecho de que no me despiertes cuando no puedes dormir." Harry soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió de lado, sabía que Draco lo despertaba cuando no podía dormir, fuese cual fuese la razón, pero aquella noche él sólo necesitaba un poco de aire. "¿En qué piensas?" pregunto Draco tras observarlo unos segundos._

 _"Me pregunto que son esos puntos de luz en los árboles, me recuerdan a las luces de navidad"_

 _"¿Luces de navidad? ¿Cómo las que usan los muggles? Para nada, son hadas."_

 _Eso hizo que Harry volteara bruscamente la cabeza, solo para verlo sonreír con suficiencia y después regresó su vista hacia las 'hadas', a la altura a la que estaban no alcanzaba a apreciarlas bien, "¿dijiste hadas? ¿Hadas de verdad? ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Verás Potter, como sabes, los Malfoy somos muy vanidosos, a mi padre le gustaban los pavorreales, pero yo prefiero a las creaturas mágicas. Las hadas, al igual que nosotros, son muy vanidosas y les gusta cuando algún mago les pide que adornen su casa o su jardín; de hecho fue tu amiga Lovegood quien me ayudó a encontrarlas, y las convencí de venir a vivir al bosque de la mansión y que cambiaran sus hábitos para poder apreciarlas de noche. No eres el único al que le gustan las caminatas nocturnas," terminó con una sonrisa._

 _Verde y plata se encontraron en la oscuridad. Segundos después Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente "¿ahora vuelvo a ser 'Potter'?"_

 _Malfoy soltó una suave risa que a oídos de Harry sonó muy dulce, "bueno, 'Harry', ¿"por qué no mejor regresas conmigo a la cama? La verdad es que empieza a sentirse frio aquí," dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _"Suena bien," fue la respuesta de Harry mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba. En cuanto estuvo completamente erguido, Draco depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de envolverlo con sus brazos y aparecerlos a ambos en su habitación._

 _"Buenas noches Harry."_

 _"Buenas noches Draco."_

Cuando a la mañana siguiente la enfermera entró a la habitación 426 para despertar al joven paciente lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Le enterneció profundamente ver que aún después de sacudirlo y de que éste se sentara sobre la cama con aspecto adormilado, la sonrisa no desapareciera de su rostro.

"Parece que alguien durmió bien."

"Mm hm" fue la adormilada respuesta.

"¿Un buen sueño?"

"Sí. Bueno, no lo recuerdo, pero creo que sí," dijo luego de bostezar y sin dejar de sonreír.

"Qué bueno, querido," dijo la enfermera para luego ayudarlo a sentarse y a desayunar.

Todo el buen humor de Harry se evaporó poco a poco a lo largo de la mañana. Si en Hogwarts no le había gustado estar en la enfermería, aquello era cien veces peor, le hicieron todavía más pruebas – como si las del día anterior no hubieran sido suficientes-, le dieron a tomar un sinfín de pociones de sabor nada agradable, e incluso llegó a escuchar un comentario acerca de los Longbottom, lo que no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Para la hora de la comida lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry se encontraba sentando en su habitación, viendo por la ventana. Hacía ya una hora que el medimago le había comentado que las pruebas habían terminado y que le comentaría los resultados cuando llegaran por él. 'Cuando llegaran por el', no que no apreciara el detalle pero no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido ante toda aquella situación, el no saber a dónde lo iban a llevar, el hecho de que lo tuvieran que llevar por que ni siquiera recordaba su propia casa, aquella era una de las dudas que lo estaban carcomiendo, ¿Dónde vivía? Esperaba que no fuera en Grimauld Place, pensar en aquel lugar era doloroso, se preguntaba si quizá vivía con los Weasley o si tendría su propia casa de soltero, porque estaba soltero ¿cierto?

Un nuevo peso se instaló en su estómago ante el pensamiento. Ya había visto que sus dos amigos estaban juntos, y pensaba que de seguir con Ginny ella hubiera estado con ellos, una ligera sensación de tristeza lo invadió, seguida de una preocupación enorme. ¿Y si había muerto? El medimago solo le había dicho que había vencido, pero no a que costo. Mientras pensaba en toda la gente a la que quería, el ligero resonar de la lluvia contra la ventana lo arrulló.

"Sé fuerte. Yo estaré contigo."

Lo que lo regresó a la realidad fue un ligero murmullo junto a su oído seguido por un suave beso en su sien. Despertó con un ligero sobresalto buscando a la persona que le había dado el beso, pero solo vio al sanador al otro lado de la habitación hablando con Ron y Hermione, su desconcierto aumentó cuando escuchó el susurro de una capa contra el suelo pero ninguno de los tres se había movido. Concluyó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar el sueño y alucinaciones, se levantó y fue hacia a donde estaban sus amigos.

"Señor Potter, que gusto que haya decidido unírsenos, ahora ya podemos comenzar con lo importante. Le dará gusto saber que puede irse hoy mismo a casa," los tres amigos compartieron una sonrisa, "pero antes, hay algunas cosas que debe saber. A grandes rasgos las pruebas salieron bien, no existe daño cerebral más allá de la memoria y quizá algún problema de concentración. Le sugiero que de un lapso a su mente de dos semanas antes de utilizar un pensadero y de un mes antes de practicar la legeremancia. Yo en lo personal le recomiendo que deje que su memoria regrese por si sola, aun si existe la posibilidad de que no todas sus memorias regresen, en todo caso nunca es bueno forzar la mente, pero es su decisión y particularmente para usted es comprensible que quiera recuperar estos últimos cinco años," el mago le dedicó una mirada severa seguida de una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. "Una última cosa. Sé que no le agrada pero debe venir cada semana los próximos dos meses a que se le hagan estudios para ver cómo va progresando, o antes si se presentara la necesidad. Y no olvide tomarse sus pociones, las instrucciones están en la caja," dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña caja de madera encima de la mesita junto a la cama. "De momento es libre señor Potter, nos vemos la próxima semana," y salió de la habitación tras dirigirles una sonrisa cálida a los tres amigos.

Tan pronto el sanador salió de la habitación, Hermione se lanzó nuevamente a abrazar – asfixiar- a Harry, "estoy tan contenta de que estés despierto," dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

"Y yo estoy contento de que están vivos y… eh… juntos" contesto Harry mientras le correspondía el abrazo y miraba a Ron en una muda suplica.

"Anda Hermione, acuérdate que tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos que mi madre nos mate" dijo Ron mientras les daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡Cierto! ¡Y Harry todavía tiene que vestirse!" dijo la castaña entre hipidos mientras soltaba a Harry. Con el movimiento la capa de viaje que traía se había entreabierto y dejaba ver un elegante vestido azul rey y fue entonces cuando Harry se fijó en que también estaba peinada. Apenas había abierto la boca para preguntar para qué tenía que vestirse cuando la chica lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta una chimenea al final del pasillo, "yo iré primero, para ayudarte en cuanto llegues," y sin esperar respuesta se metió en la chimenea y grito "la madriguera" mientras lanzaba los polvos flu. Cuando las llamas verdes desaparecieron, Harry la imitó y alcanzó a ver una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara de Ron antes de que todo comenzara a dar vueltas.

Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea esperaba encontrarse con la abarrotada salita que recordaba, no con una habitación que más bien se parecía a la sala común de Gryffindor. De no haber sido porque Hermione estaba junto a él ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo, habría pensado que se equivocó de lugar. Justo cuando Ron salía de la chimenea apareció la señora Weasley por una puerta y, tal como Hermione el día anterior, lo envolvió en un abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración para luego plantarle un beso en cada mejilla, "Harry, cielo, llegas justo a tiempo, y ¡que delgado estas! De seguro en el hospital no te alimentaban bien, siempre lo dije, pero bueno, ya me encargaré yo misma, ahora debes ir a cambiarte, Draco trajo tu ropa, está en la habitación de Ron, y date prisa querido, no quiero comenzar sin ti." Dicho esto salió a toda prisa de la habitación, a pesar del rápido encuentro no pudo evitar notar que la señora Weasley también estaba vestida elegantemente y una ola de ternura lo invadió ante la ya conocida preocupación por su alimentación y su estado físico, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una molesta confusión ante la mención de cierto nombre, se volteó hacia sus amigos y los vio compartiendo una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué el habría de traer mi ropa? ¿Y por qué la señora Weasley le dice Draco a Malfoy?" el chico vio sus amigos volvían a intercambiar una mirada, aunque nerviosa esta vez. Hermione habló luego de morderse el labio, "Ron, ¿Por qué no vas a recoger a Rose mientras yo acompaño a Harry?"

"¿Por qué no puedo acompañar a Harry?" preguntó con su clásico tono de queja el pelirrojo, a lo que ella le contesto con una mirada que claramente decía 'tú sabes por qué,' así que el chico se dirigió a la salida con una mueca en su cara y murmurando un escueto "bien, ya que."

"Bueno Harry, vamos, tengo mucho que contarte y poco tiempo" dijo mientras agarraba al azabache por el codo y prácticamente lo arrastraba escaleras arriba sin darle a tiempo para apreciar o asimilar siquiera el hecho de que la madriguera se veía más grande de lo que él la recordaba.

"Hermione, ¿qué-"

"Escucha Harry, lo primero que tienes que saber es que hoy es la fiesta del 35 aniversario de los señores Weasley, por eso te tienes que arreglar," dijo la chica mientras entraban en la habitación, señaló hacia un pequeño montón de ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la cama y mientras se daba la vuelta añadió "me quedaré aquí volteada mientras te cambias porque tengo varias cosas que explicarte, ¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí, lo segundo que-"

"Hermione, ¿estás segura de que esto es mío? No sé, se ve… demasiado caro para mi" lo interrumpió el chico mientras veía el conjunto de ropa demasiado más suave de lo que recordaba era la tela a la que estaba acostumbrado, se sentía casi como liquida en sus manos.

"Si Harry, es tu ropa. ¡Ahora cámbiate y escúchame!" ante el tono impaciente de la chica, decidió hacer caso. "Ahora sí, lo segundo que tienes que saber es que tienes un ahijado de cinco años llamado Teddy, es hijo de Tonks y Lupin, él vive con su abuela porque ellos no… ellos no," Harry desistió de intentar acomodarse la camisa cuando escuchó que la voz se le quebraba a su amiga y le tocó el hombro para que se volteara y poder abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chica exclamo "¡ay madre! Traes la camisa al revés, déjame ayudarte" ella agitó un poco su varita y la camisa salió volando, se volteó en el aire y regreso a su cuerpo tan rápido que él apenas lo notó, lo que si notó fue que con el movimiento sus lentes habían caído, y sin siquiera pensarlo levanto una mano y los convocó con un hechizo no verbal, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ¡pero si ni siquiera traía su varita! "¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mm, nada, yo… olvídalo, continua," dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se volviera a voltear y el regresaba a la cama para seguir vistiéndose.

"Bueno, como te decía, ellos no sobrevivieron a la guerra, y al niño lo cuida su abuela, Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, y bueno, no sé si recuerdes pero ella es hermana de Bellatrix y es muy parecida a ella físicamente, y van a venir hoy así que te advierto para que no la confundas. ¿Qué más? Oh si, George, Bill y Percy están casados así que tampoco te sorprendas tanto y ¿ya terminaste? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! A ver, siéntate aquí para que te ayude con el cabello. Si si, así. Bien, por último, al final resulto que los Malfoy son buenos, bueno quizá no tanto, pero el punto es que nos ayudaron ya al final de la guerra y Narcisa es amiga Molly y aunque su esposo esta en Azkaban, ella y Draco van a venir-"

"¿Draco? ¿Ahora le dices Draco a Malfoy?" sabía que quizá estaba siendo algo duro, pero recordaba haber pasado el verano pensando que quizá si Malfoy no hubiera sido tan débil ni tan cobarde Dumbledore no habría muerto.

"Sí Harry, ahora somos amigos, y ustedes dos… bueno… ya no se odian" Harry percibió que su amiga dudaba, presentía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera intentar sonsacársela, ella hizo girar la silla con la varita, e hizo que se levantara y diera una vuelta mientras aparecía un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a ellos, "bueno, parece que ya estás, ¿qué opinas?"

La réplica de Harry acerca de lo que su amiga le estaba ocultando murió en sus labios en cuento se vio en el espejo. No se reconocía de nada, se veía más alto de lo que recordaba y a pesar de haber estado casi un mes en el hospital, ya no podía decir que fuera flacucho, tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo que en sus años de escuela y sus rasgos eran algo más angulosos, pero lo que menos reconocía era la ropa, llevaba una botas negras de piel de dragón y un pantalón y túnica también negros, al parecer hechos a la medida y de corte elegante, aquello definitivamente no era algo que el escogería "¿Que qué opino? Hermione, ni siquiera me reconozco, la señora Weasley dijo que Malfoy la había traído, ¿él la compro? ¿Dices que ahora somos amigos?" dijo mientras señalaba la ropa que traía puesta.

"Eh, si, algo así, y no le dices señora Weasley, la llamas Molly, ¿está bien?" aunque la chica intentó ocultarlo, él notó el titubeo y el rápido cambio de tema, se dijo que tendría que averiguar qué estaba ocultando su amiga, pero nuevamente se vio arrastrado hacia las escaleras mientras ella farfullaba algo que sonó como 'por las barbas de Merlín, ya vamos tarde!' llegaron a lo que Harry recordaba era la cocina, pero no recordaba que fuera tan grande ni que hubiera cinco mesas. Hermione lo llevó hasta la mesa más cercana.

Todos los que estaban ahí estaban de pie viendo hacia el frente, de espaldas a é, por lo que no reconoció a nadie. Recordó que Hermione le había comentado que era la fiesta de aniversario de los señores Weasley y cuando vio hacia el frente efectivamente ahí estaban, la señora Weasley con una túnica verde jade y un sombrero parecido al que usaban las chicas de Beauxbatons, el señor Weasley con una túnica café oscuro y una rosa blanca a la altura del corazón. No recordaba haberlos visto nunca tan elegantes ni tan felices, su felicidad era contagiosa, y Harry sonrió, feliz por aquella pareja a quienes quería como unos padres.

El mago que oficiaba la ceremonia no era otro que Kingsley. Y Hermione había tenido razón cuando dijo que ya iban tarde, para cuando Harry puso atención Kingsley había terminado de hablar y estaba levantando una copa, al ver que todos los demás lo imitaban se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con la copa que había frente a él.

"¡Por Molly y Arthur!" exclamó Kingsley levantando su copa.

"¡Por Molly y Arthur!" la exclamación resonó por toda la estancia mientras los allí reunidos levantaban sus copas para brindar. Harry bebió de su copa, parecía ser alguna variedad de vino de elfo, y por alguna razón ello lo hizo sonreír.

Luego del brindis, la estancia se iluminó en su totalidad y Harry pudo ver que había una mesa chica al frente, donde estaban los señores Weasley, mientras que Kingsley estaba caminando hacia una de las mesas. El muchacho calculaba que había cerca de cuarenta personas repartidas en cinco mesas. Se alegró mucho de ver a Hagrid sentado en una de las mesas del otro lado de la estancia junto con la profesora McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey y otra persona que no alcanzaba a ver, el semigigante abarcaba él solo el espacio de cinco personas.

Ahora que había luz y que se habían volteado, podía ver a las personas que estaban en su misma mesa. A su derecha estaba un hombre fornido con la cara muy pecosa, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era Charlie Weasley, aunque se veía casi diez años más grande de lo que lo recordaba; sacudiendo la cabeza volteó a ver a la persona al lado de Charlie, por un momento pensó que era Bill, por el cabello largo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era uno de los gemelos, al parecer George, ¿o Fred?, no estaba seguro, el pelirrojo estaba charlando alegremente con una chica que parecía ser Angelina, era increíble que tanto podía cambiar una persona en cinco años. Junto a Angelina estaba un hombre con unos hermosos ojos miel y una túnica verde oscuro, el mago le sonaba de algo y parecía ser de su edad, pero no recordaba quien era, y junto a él estaba Ginny, aunque por poco no la reconoce, la última vez que la había visto había sido cuando había terminado con ella, todavía con los rasgos ligeramente infantiles, ahora veía a una mujer con un ceñido vestido verde esmeralda, traía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, suelto salvo por un pequeño mechón sujeto con un prendedor del mismo color su vestido. Habría pensado que sentiría algo al ver a su exnovia de hacía apenas un mes (según él) tan guapa y con otro hombre, pero lo único que notó es que encontraba más atractivo al hombre junto a ella que a ella misma, lo cual lo sobresaltó un poco pero lo ignoró como pudo. Al lado de Ginny se encontraba Ron, ahora con una túnica de gala decente, -café con bordados dorados en las mangas, y que no había notado en el hospital-, su amigo se encontraba hablando con Hermione, que estaba entre ellos dos con ¿un bebé? Al parecer su amiga había olvidado decirle algo.

Harry iba a preguntarle a su amiga si el bebé en sus brazos era de ella y Ron cuando todos se sentaron y el muchacho se apresuró a imitarlos. Una vez sentados, la muchacha se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa radiante, "cierto, olvidé mencionártelo, Ron y yo estamos casados y ella es nuestra hija, Rose," se acercó a él para que pudiera verla, era muy pequeñita, y a él le pareció que era la cosa más bonita que había visto, "apenas va a cumplir un mes, de hecho nació el día de tu accidente, ¿quieres cargarla?" Acercó un poco la bebé hacia él, que aceptó un tanto sorprendido, y agradecido de que ella le indicara como sostenerla.

La pequeña estaba ligeramente adormilada, el muchacho pudo ver una ligera pelusilla rojo Weasley en su cabecita, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran iguales a los de su amiga. Al ver que se había despertado decidió mecerla para arrullarla, llevaba cerca de un minuto haciéndolo cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, y una nueva duda lo asaltó. "Yo, er, Hermione, de casualidad ¿tengo hijos?" dijo sin dejar de arrullar a la pequeña, "porque por alguna razón se cómo arrullarla."

Su amiga percibió la preocupación en su voz, así que se apresuró a contestar, "no Harry, no tienes hijos, sabes cómo se hace gracias a Teddy."

"¿Gracias a… quién? Ah sí, ya, perdón," le molestaba darse cuenta de que parecía no poder concentrarse bien, por mucho que el medimago hubiera dicho que era normal. "Oye Herm, ¿Teddy está aquí?"

"Pues… si, la verdad es que si," la muchacha parecía nerviosa por alguna razón.

"¡Vaya! Por eso me lo dijiste, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está?" la idea de verlo lo animaba bastante, a pesar de que no lo recordaba y de que pensar en Tonks y Lupin muertos le producía una ligera punzada de tristeza. No había dejado de arrullar a la pequeña, que finalmente había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y sujetaba uno de los dedos del muchacho.

"Él… está… por allá," contestó mientras señalaba nerviosamente a la mesa frente a ellos.

"Mmmm, Herm, ¿estás segura de que es mi ahijado y no el hijo de Malfoy?" al voltear hacia donde señalaba su amiga, se había encontrado a un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio platinado jugando alegremente con un atractivo mago que no podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy. Un momento, ¿acababa de pensar que Malfoy era atractivo? ¡Pero si odiaba al capullo! ¿o ya no? aunque pensándolo bien, su amiga había dicho que ya no se odiaban y que eran algo así como amigos, además estaba el hecho de ella y la señora Weasley ahora lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. Y comenzaba a tener una idea de por qué él no estaba con Ginny. Volteó a ver a su amiga en busca de una respuesta y lo único que vio fue una expresión de nerviosa culpabilidad.

"Si, él es Teddy, lo que pasa es que heredó de Tonks su habilidad como metamorfomaga y suele cambiar su color de cabello, según la persona con la que esté, especialmente cuando se trata de algún juego," la voz de la chica se fue calmando conforme fue hablando, pero aun así Harry supo que algo le estaba ocultando. Decidió que la confrontaría luego de la fiesta.

Mientras ellos hablaban, una pequeña caravana de bandejas había salido de quién sabe dónde y se habían acercado una a cada mesa, se habían detenido sobre el centro de cada mesa y los platos con la sopa salieron flotando de cada una para posarse suavemente frente a cada uno de los presentes mientras las bandejas regresaban por donde habían venido. Harry ni siquiera notó cuando su servilleta había abandonado la mesa y se había posado sobre su regazo, lo que si noto fue a su amiga haciéndole señas para que le pasara a Rose.

Durante la cena, el lugar se llenó del ruido de cubiertos contra platos y el continuo murmullo de las conversaciones. Harry tardó bastante en terminar su sopa a pesar de que no se había unido a ninguna conversación, la razón era que se distraía fácilmente. Primero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la cuchara de su amiga comenzó a moverse sola para que ella pudiera comer a pesar de tener ambas manos ocupadas. Después vio que a George le faltaba una oreja y empezó a preguntarse qué había pasado con Fred, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Nuevamente sus ojos fueron hacia su ahijado, que ahora tenía el cabello de color turquesa, el ver al pequeño le producía una cálida sensación en el pecho y dejó salir una sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Malfoy lo veía con una expresión curiosa, pero se volteó en cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo, se dedicó a observarlo por varios minutos, dejando su sopa en el olvido por enésima vez. El muy imbécil se veía realmente bien, los años le habían sentado bien. Llevaba una túnica gris oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello, el cual estaba ligeramente más largo y desordenado de lo que lo recordaba; incluso para comer se movía con cierta elegancia. Comenzó a divagar en las razones que lo habían llevado a odiarlo durante aquel ultimo verano que recordaba, ya no era aquel chiquillo asustado que recordaba haber visto por última vez al final de su sexto año. Se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado en esos cinco años y si él mismo sería capaz de olvidar todo su odio hacia él para volver a aceptar esa amistad de la que su amiga había hablado.

Al ver que todos ya iban por el segundo plato, el azabache apuró su sopa antes de que el plato fuera a la charola que lo esperaba en el centro de la mesa. Una vez que la bandeja se hubo retirado, continuó con su observación de la gente en el salón. Distraído como había estado observando al niño y al rubio mago, no había notado a las personas con las que compartían mesa. Vio, tal como su amiga había dicho, a una mujer en extremo parecida a Bellatrix, pero con el cabello más claro recogido en un elegante moño y una expresión bondadosa, que en ese momento se encontraba tratando de hacer que el pequeño comiera mientras la mujer a su lado reía, algo que Harry nunca esperó ver en Narcisa Malfoy, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que la mujer podía estar en la madriguera sin al menos un gesto de desprecio. Por un momento temió que el señor Malfoy también se encontrara ahí, y su temor aumentó al ver otro par de cabelleras rubias en la misma mesa, sin embargo una de ellas pertenecía a su amiga Luna, que charlaba animadamente con Malfoy y la otra pertenecía a un hombre que no podía ser otro que el padre de su amiga, vestido con una túnica naranja chillón y con un ojo triangular colgado al cuello. La visión de aquello le provocó cierta inquietud que no supo identificar. Luego recordó que su amiga había mencionado que la señora Malfoy era amiga de la señora Weasley y que lucios estaba en Azkaban. Su desconcierto no disminuyó.

El muchacho siguió recorriendo la estancia con la mirada, en una de las mesas estaba Bill con Fleur y una pequeña de cabello rojo con un mechón rubio platinado. Aquella parecía ser una mesa Weasley, pues también vio a Percy con una bruja que no reconoció, y tres cabezas pelirrojas más. Era agradable ver que Percy volvía a estar en paz con la familia. En la mesa donde se encontraba Kingsley también reconoció al antiguo compañero del señor Weasley, pero los demás magos no le sonaban de nada. Por ultimo le echó un vistazo a la mesa más alejada, donde estaba Hagrid, la persona que no había reconocido antes era la profesora Sprout, la visión de aquella mesa le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, mayormente una mezcla de tristeza y cariño.

Estaba terminando su plato cuando Kingsley se levantó y pidió a los presentes que se pusieran de pie, y tan pronto lo hicieron, las mesas desaparecieron y las sillas se acomodaron alrededor de la estancia, los magos y brujas formaron un circulo, en medio del cual se pararon el señor y la señora Weasley. Una pequeña plataforma apenas visible elevó unos centímetros a la pareja, dándoles la apariencia de estar flotando, al mismo tiempo la estancia se oscureció un poco y empezó a sonar una melodía similar a un vals y los señores Weasley comenzaron a bailar, la pequeña plataforma moviéndose junto con ellos. Harry sentía como si la música vibrara al ritmo de una magia desconocida, y aplaudió con tanto entusiasmo como los demás cuando la pieza terminó. Decidió no unirse a los que se dirigían a la pista a bailar, por lo que su amiga le pidió que cuidara un rato a la niña mientras ella y Ron iban a bailar.

Para su buena suerte, Rose estaba dormida, por lo que solo tuvo que preocuparse de mecerla ligeramente para que no se despertara. Se dedicó a observar a los demás magos en la estancia, otra vez. Lo señores Weasley seguían bailando en el centro sobre su pequeña plataforma, los hijos Weasley bailaban con sus respectivas parejas alrededor de sus padres, la profesora McGonagall trataba de que Hagrid no aplastara a nadie mientras daba vueltas en un extremo de la pista de baile, Luna bailaba con su padre sin seguir el ritmo de la música, Teddy bailaba con su abuela – o más bien corría alrededor de ella-, y había algunas parejas más que no identificaba. También había algunos magos sentados en las sillas repartidas alrededor de la pista, vio con cierta desconfianza a los Malfoy al otro lado de la pista de donde él se encontraba, charlando seriamente, tuvo que recordarse que ahora eran sus amigos o algo así, aunque el solo hecho de verlos en la Madriguera lo seguía desconcertando bastante. Habían sonado un par de canciones cuando vio a Teddy correr hacia Malfoy y jalarlo de la mano mientras señalaba entusiasmadamente la pista de baile, cuando el muchacho se levantó, el cabello del niño cambió a un rubio platinado pero con un estilo similar al de Harry, y la mamá de Tonks ocupó su lugar junto a Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza a su ahijado bailar con Malfoy, no pensó que al rubio mago le gustaran los niños, pero ambos parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho. Por alguna razón, sentía como si el rubio tratara de distraer al niño de algo, pero no se le ocurría de qué. Conforme las canciones iban pasando y los bailarines iban y venían, ambos se fueron acercando al lado de la pista donde estaba él, y pudo comprobar que aunque el cabello del niño era rubio, el color de sus ojos eran del mismo verde intenso que los suyos, lo que lo desconcertó bastante.

 _"¡Potter! ¿Acaso es alguna clase de broma? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa." El azabache notó el enfado del rubio y se volteó para ver de qué rayos estaba hablando._

 _Pues si era una broma no había sido idea suya. El pequeño en brazos del rubio había cambiado su cabello hasta hacerlo igual que aquel que lo estaba cargando, pero con los ojos de Harry. "¿A qué juegas Teddy?" dijo el azabache riendo mientras extendía los brazos hacia él para que Draco se lo diera._

 _El pequeño aceptó riendo el cambio, cambiando a su vez su cabello a azabache y sus ojos a gris para gran sorpresa de los dos jóvenes. Harry, con un gran sonrojo y un gesto de disculpa, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Draco, con una ceja levantada como muestra de que exigía una explicación pero sin contener una sonrisa._

 _"Yo, eh, no sé porque lo hace, cuando está conmigo siempre vuelve negro su cabello, pero solía dejar sus ojos castaños, así que supongo que le caíste bien o algo." Era vergonzoso notar al balbuceo en su voz, y el hecho de que obviamente tampoco pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que sólo comenzó a reírse._

El dolor en la sien izquierda era similar al de la cicatriz. Otra vez, igual que el día anterior. ¿Qué rayos había sido ello? ¿Acababa de ver a Teddy más pequeño? Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos al sentarse junto al para decirle que debía ir a cambiar a Rose, ella y Ron se veían cansados, pero felices, se quedó sonriendo viendo cómo se alejaban. En ese momento llegó Luna, era imposible confundirla, aunque no traía las espectrogafas ni nada parecido, traía un vestido azul con extraños trazos amarillos, y Harry pensó que parecía una especie de campo de flores. Ver a su amiga era reconfortante.

"Hola Luna."

"Hola Harry. Me alegra ver que hoy no te disfrazas. ¿Quieres bailar? Sé de un antiguo baile que ayuda a liberar la mente y recuperar aquello que hemos perdido."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Tu mirada. Tienes la misma mirada que en Hogwarts, y no la que tenías hace un mes"

"Oh," a veces sentía que la chica podía ver a través de él o algo parecido, aun así su presencia era reconfortante.

"Bueno, vamos." La chica se dirigió a la pista sin siquiera asegurarse de que el muchacho la seguía, lo cual él hizo con la sensación de que se iba a arrepentir. Se dirigieron a un punto relativamente despejado donde la chica se puso a intentar enseñarle el baile para 'liberar su mente', el cual mayoritariamente consistía en agitar los brazos sobre su cabeza – como imitando el aleteo de un pájaro- mientras daba vueltas. "Anda, es sencillo, te ayudará con tu memoria, y además aleja a los torposoplos."

Harry hizo una débil imitación de lo que había hecho su amiga, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido. Mientras pensaba una forma de decirle que aquello era completamente ridículo y que no iba a funcionar, llegó su salvación en forma de un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas, definitivamente había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

"¡Harry! Me alegro tanto de verte fuera del hospital," Hagrid lo soltó y Harry pudo volver a respirar.

"También me alegro de verte Hagrid," contestó mientras se sobaba las costillas.

"Hola Hagrid," la chica también se había acercado a saludar, interrumpiendo su baile.

"¡Hola Luna! Bueno, hola y adiós. La verdad es que quería saludarlos antes de irme. Ya saben, mañana es primero de septiembre, llegan los alumnos y demás. Las profesoras se fueron antes pero les mandan saludos. También irán este año de visita ¿verdad?" ante la entusiasta afirmación de los chicos sonrió, "bueno, cuídense y luego nos andamos viendo, iré a despedirme de Molly, Arthur, Hermione y Ron. Un gusto verte Harry." Y se fue luego de darle una palmada en la espalda al chico que casi lo derriba.

"Bueno, creo que mi espalda necesita reposo," aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le agradaba tener una excusa para no seguir con el baile.

"En ese caso regresaré a bailar con mi padre, cuídate Harry." Se alejó dando vuelta por la pista luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ligeramente azorado, el muchacho caminó de regreso a su asiento y se puso a pensar en Hogwarts, sería agradable volver al castillo que alguna vez fue su hogar, aunque no sabía que esperar o que cosas habrían cambiado en esos años. Decidió regresar su atención a la pista solo para encontrar al insoportable rubio viéndolo con una mezcla de frustración y preocupación, pero no pudo dedicarle mucha atención ya que una pequeña figura corría hacia él gritando "¡Haaaaaarry!"

Reaccionó por puro instinto. Cuando el pequeño saltó hacia él, se puso de pie y lo atrapó al vuelo, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y dio un par de vueltas, el niño rio feliz y cambio su cabello de rubio alborotado a negro alborotado y sus ojos de verde a gris plata. El muchacho recibió tal sobresalto que estuvo a punto de caer y decidió poner al niño en el suelo y volver a sentarse. Teddy lo miraba sonriente y él correspondió sinceramente la sonrisa, dispuesto a recuperar esos cinco años.

"Hola pequeño," dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Como respuesta a eso, la expresión del niño cambió a una de berrinche y en un tono de reclamo de dijo, "¿Por qué no me saludaste antes? ¿Ya no me quieres?"

Justo en ese momento el rubio llegó a donde ellos estaban, se agachó para estar a la altura de Teddy y le dijo, "¿recuerdas esa pequeña charla que tuvimos antes de venir?"

El niño lo pensó un momento, "oh si," y luego mirando a Harry con un tono de disculpa añadió, "pero, ya estas mejor, ¿verdad? Y tiene mucho que no jugamos porque estuviste dormido mucho tiempo, y…" regresó su mirada al rubio como pidiéndole algo. El mago se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Harry.

"¿Bailas, Potter?" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que no agradó al azabache en lo más mínimo, por lo que lo miró recelosamente.

"No gracias," contestó secamente.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué lo llamas Potter? Siempre le has dicho Harry," dijo Teddy mirando primero a uno y luego a otro, mitad decepcionado, mitad confundido.

"Porque es un evento formal y estoy siendo formal," dijo el rubio mientras le revolvía el cabello. Ahora era Harry quien miraba confundido a uno y a otro.

"Oooooh, ¿entonces ahora me dirás Lupin y yo te diré Malfoy?" el pequeño parecía emocionado.

"Si quieres," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y le guiñaba un ojo, para luego volverse hacia Harry de nuevo, "entonces, ¿bailas?" ahora señalaba hacia la pista con la cabeza.

"Ya dije que no, gracias," dijo mientras su expresión volvía a ser recelosa, si bien quería pasar tiempo con el pequeño, no le agradaba la idea de que el rubio fuera parte de ello.

"¿Seguro, Potter?" volvió a extender una mano hacia él mientras levantaba una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, sin perder la sonrisa.

En ese momento Teddy tomó la mano libre de Malfoy y extendió su otra manita hacia Harry, e imitando el gesto y las palabras del rubio, exclamó: "¡Sí!, ¿Seguro, Potter?"

Aquello lo dejó tan sorprendido que no opuso resistencia cuando ambos lo jalaron para levantarlo de la silla y casi arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

Mientras se encontraba dando vueltas en la pista, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando aquello, y era bastante extraño. Al inicio había decidido solo mirar a Teddy e ignorar a Malfoy ya que el pequeño parecía feliz de bailar con los dos, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo evitar mirar al rubio y vio que parecía estar disfrutando tanto o más que el niño, y habló sin pensar, "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?"

"Querrás decir que qué has hecho tú, esto es enteramente tu culpa, Potter"

Harry se quedó boquiabierto ante aquello, pero la réplica murió en sus labios ante la llegada de Andrómeda y Narcisa. Andrómeda puso su mano en el hombro de su nieto y habló tranquilamente, "bueno, travieso, es hora de ir a casa."

La réplica del niño no se hizo esperar, "pero abuela, estoy bailando con Potter y Malfoy" Harry se sintió extrañado y Teddy molesto al ver a los otros tres reír ante el comentario.

"Lo se Teddy, pero Potter tiene que descansar, apenas hoy salió del hospital" la bruja hizo especial énfasis en su apellido, en definitiva era una Black.

"Y Malfoy mañana debe levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, ¿verdad, cariño?" añadió la otra bruja sin dejar de reír.

"Cierto Madre," se agachó para besar al niño en la frente, "pórtate bien pequeño, te veo mañana." Se despidió de su tía y por ultimo le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Harry, "Potter."

"Adiós Teddy. Señor Potter" se despidió Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Harry no respondió a ninguna despedida, y se dedicó a mirarlos con cierta desconfianza.

"Vaya Potter, cualquiera diría que no sabes ser educado, aunque es comprensible," Andrómeda tenía una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a Sirius, mientras el pequeño Teddy aun no soltaba su mano y se escondía detrás de él. Sabía que el niño se tenía que ir aunque él tampoco quería que se fuera. Por lo que lo jalo un poco para sacarlo de su 'escondite,' y se agachó para hablar con él.

"Anda Teddy, ve con tu abuela, mañana iré a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo prometes?" el niño parecía en verdad preocupado.

"Lo prometo," dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Está bien," el niño lo soltó y tomó la mano de su abuela, "nos vemos mañana, Potter." El muchacho no pudo evitar reír al ver al pequeño haciendo esa imitación de Malfoy.

"Cuídate Harry, no se esfuerces demasiado," el abrazo de Andrómeda lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Si, yo, er… claro, gracias. Hasta mañana." El parecido con su hermana aún era intimidante.

Harry se quedó viendo cómo se iban, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aunque aún era temprano, estaba muy cansado solo quería irse a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y tenía muchas cosas que asimilar. Buscó con la mirada a los señores Weasley, se había ido a sentar y observaban la pista de baile mientras charlaban alegremente.

Fue a felicitarlos y acepto los abrazos de ambos, y las palabras de bienvenida que ambos le dedicaban, le alegro saber que aun después de cinco años, aquel seguía siendo su hogar y que ellos seguían siendo su familia. Sin embargo, cuando subía a su recamara, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Tonks y Lupin, en Fred, en Ginny, en Hogwarts, en Rose, en Teddy, en Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo con respecto al rubio, sentía que ya no lo odiaba, pero desconfiaba de él por costumbre.

Cuando finalmente se durmió, lo hizo acariciando su mano derecha y pensando en la huella que otra mano había dejado ahí, en la sensación tan desconocida y familiar a la vez.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la demora T_T fue una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero les digo que ya tengo algunas cosas escritas como de otros cinco capítulos y espero actualizar a lo mucho antes del 10 de enero. Gracias a mi lindo beta por tu apoyo y tus consejos ;)

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a mi beta, y a los que me han dejado reviews y favoritos y a los que lo han estado esperando :*

De mientras…

Feliz Navidad a Todos! :D

Y gracias por leer :3


End file.
